


Bond

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, alfa/omega
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dobře, Shiki-san. Uvidíme se ve středu. " zavrkal Izaya a ukončil hovor.<br/>"Nezapomněl jsi na něco?" ozvala se Namie nezaujatě.<br/>"Huh?"<br/>"Vážně chceš jít ve středu do Ikebukura?"<br/>"Jindy nemá Shiki-san čas." pokrčil rameny Izaya.<br/>"A nebudeš mít tak náhodou heat?"<br/>"Ne, až desátého." mávl rukou Izaya.<br/>"Ve středu je desátého." upozornila Namie.<br/>Izaya sebou trhl. "No co... Shiki-san mi předá objednávku a zmizím."<br/>"Heiwajima tě cítí sotva se ukážeš v Ikebukuru. Vážně si myslíš, že tě přehlédne během Heatu? Je Alfa..."<br/>"Namie..." přerušil ji Izaya. "To zní, jako bys měla o mě strach."<br/>Namie jen protočila oči, než se vrátila k práci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> A jak Namie správně předpověděla - Shizuo chytil Izayu a odnesl si ho domů. Co si budem, Heat je silnější, než jejich nenávist.

Shizuo otevřel oči a chvíli pozoroval strop ložnice, než natočil hlavu směrem k Izayovi.

Informáor k němu seděl zády s telefonem v ruce.

Shizuo se posadil a přitáhl si Izayu k sobě. Omotal ruce kolem jeho pasu, zatímco se tiskl na jeho záda.

"Co to-?!" Konečně jsi vzhůru. Mohl bys mi připravit snídani." prohodil Izaya, aniž by odtrhl pohled od telefonu.

Shizuo, místo odpovědi, zabořil obličej do jeho krku.

Seděli v relativním tichu, které přerušovalo, jen ťukání telefonu.

Shizuo unesen vůní omegy nechal myšlenky volně plynout, takže v podstatě netušil co dělá.

Blonďák políbil Izayu na krk, poté to místo olízl, než ho jemně skousl. V tu chvíli si uvědomil co měl v úmyslu udělat. Prudce se narovnal, když mu to došlo.

Izaya se trhnutím otočil čelem k němu. "Ty... Ty..! Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš?!" vyštěkl.

"Fleo, já nechtěl..."

"Nechtěl?! Děláš si srandu?! Shizu-chan, tohle není věc, která se dělá nevědomky!"

"Já to vím!"zavrčel Shizuo. "Ale... ty nejsi první omega, kterou tady mám, ale tohle... Jsi první omega, které chci udělat Bond." dodal tiše.

"Shizu-chan, ty jsi takový idiot! A ještě začneš mluvit takhle!" zaskučel rudý Izaya.

Shizuo ho chytil pevněji a strhl ho na postel.

Izaya ležící na zádech z něho nespouštěl pohled.

Blonďák se k němu sklonil, ale k velkému překvapení omegy, se vyhnul polibku a místo toho se naklonil ke krku, který začal laskat.

"Ne, Shizu-chan! Nedělej to!" vyhrkl Izaya skoro zoufale, když ho Shizuo kousl.

"Proč ne?" šeptl Shizuo a opět začal laskat jeho krk.

"Já nechci patřit žádné alfě... i kdybys to měl být ty..." odpověděl neochotně Izaya.

"To mi přijde jako divný důvod." prohodil Shizuo a jemně ho kousl. Cítil jak Izaya strnul.

"Jsem informátor, Shizu-chan. Omega s Bondem nedostane tolik informací..."

Shizuo zaváhal. "Přestože strašně chci, tak ti neudělám Bond, když mi něco slíbíš." dodal a naklonil se nad omegou.

Izaya ho překvapeně pozoroval.

"Vždy, když ti začne Heat, přijdeš za mnou."

Izayovi se na tváři objevil úsměv. "Tohle dokážu splnit."

"Ještě jsem neskončil." řekl Shizuo vážně.

Izaya zpozorněl.

"Neudělám ti Bond, tak hlavně nezapomeň, že já jsem Tvoje alfa."

Informátor zrudl. "Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo se pousmál. Bral to jako souhlas. Sklonil se a políbil ho.

**Author's Note:**

> Uvažuji, že bych měla napsat to mezi rozhovorem s Namie a tímhle..


End file.
